


Eyes Like a Summer Storm

by SunshineScorpius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pure Love, and fluff, because they're scorbus what did i expect, cuteness, heartbreaking but drabble, honestly it's just drabble, not beta'd oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineScorpius/pseuds/SunshineScorpius
Summary: "When Albus was sixteen years old he realised why no place ever felt like a home. Because his home was a person and Scorpius was his person."





	Eyes Like a Summer Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This work is in conjunction with my other fic "Emerald Eyes and Kind Hearts" but an Albus-centric version. So, it's very similar and sometimes a direct cross-over :)

When Albus was ten years old he had one friend: a ferret named Klaus. Klaus was the bestest friend Albus ever had – apart from his cousin Rose. But Rose was his cousin and cousins didn’t count as friends. See, Albus was different. He wasn’t like his older brother who thrived at magic and Quidditch. He wasn’t like his younger sister who read books well beyond her reading level and engaged in debates she should never have been able to understand. He was Albus. Just Albus. Boring, insecure, young, lonely Albus.

Albus was also different in that he liked animals. No one could quite connect with the gnomes in the garden like he did. No one understood how he spent all day with the fairies in the forest behind their house. Even Klaus understood him in a way muggle animals should never understand humans. He liked animals. He understood animals. And they understood him. And therefore, he was different. He was like his Uncle Charlie, but his Uncle Charlie was different too.

 

* * *

 

When Albus was eleven years old he was terrified to start Hogwarts. He didn’t want to spend time learning magic he’d never be able to do and potions he would never perfect. He didn’t want to make friends and cause mischief. He spent the entire car journey to the platform with Klaus wrapped in his arms as his older brother, James, teased him about his sorting.

“I’m not going into Slytherin.”

“Oh, yes, you are, little brother.”

James was relentless, and his parents told him off, but that never stopped him. Albus decided that he never wanted to be in Gryffindor if it meant he had to spend all of his time with his stupid older brother. But, the fear of being sorted into Slytherin was more terrifying than spending time with James.

On the platform, his father told him that no matter what happened at the sorting he would be loved. He told him of Severus Snape – one of Albus’ namesakes – and how he was the bravest man he ever knew. He told him that if he was that bothered, then he could choose his house and that the hat would take his choice into consideration. This settled Albus’ nerves as his cousin dragged him on the train.

They searched the train for a place to sit and Albus stumbled upon a small boy with the whitest hair he’d ever seen and grey eyes like a summer storm. Rose scoffed at him and told Albus she didn’t want to be friends with Voldemort’s son and stormed off. Albus shrugged her off and sat down. The boy was Scorpius Malfoy, and he was shy and sweet and offered Albus plenty of sugar.

“Sweets, they always help you make friends,” he sang.

They became easy friends in that short six-hour journey, and when the sorting came Albus knew his decision would be easy. He was going wherever Scorpius was going. Scorpius was sorted into Slytherin, so Albus never fought the hat when he shouted the house for him. He ignored the stares and whispers and sat down next to Scorpius. Now, he had two friends.

 

* * *

 

When Albus was twelve years old he found out the cruelty of the world. He found that people were no stranger to hexing those they never liked, and Albus found himself and his best friend victim way too many times.

“It’s because we’re different,” he told Scorpius one evening when he showed up to the dorm with blood trickling from his nose and a bruising grey eye. Scorpius told him he didn’t want to be different, but that he was glad he had Albus as a friend. He had never had a friend before and told Albus as much. Albus told him they’ll always be friends and friends always look out for each other.

Sometimes, Albus wondered how Scorpius could be so kind. Whenever the bullies would curse him, or hex him, or hit him, he would never get angry. He would just shrug and say he probably deserved it. He never blamed them or their shitty behaviour, he would just tell Albus how they were misguided, and they would soon grow up. Albus admired him for his bravery.

 

* * *

 

When Albus was thirteen years old he began to fall in love with his best friend, though he didn’t know it yet. Scorpius lost his mum that summer and clung to Albus and cried so hard that Albus couldn’t do anything but hold him and hope that was enough to mend his pain. It wasn’t enough.

He had to watch Scorpius fall apart in the way that no one as kind as him should have to. He couldn’t comprehend it: he never knew the pain of losing his mother and he hoped he never would. Scorpius – for want of a better word – broke. The light in his bright, shining grey eyes went out and Albus fought to bring it back.

He was always a bright shining star, his best friend. But, after his mother passed, smiling was just a little harder for Scorpius. His anxiety grew worse, his sadness more evident. And all Albus could do was support him the best he could. He held him when he cried tears and shook so badly that he could hardly breathe. He stood up for him against the bullies because Scorpius never stood up for himself. He hoped he was being the best friend he could be, because he knew Scorpius never deserved the pain he was going through.

 

* * *

 

When Albus was fourteen years old he had the biggest argument with his dad, who told him he wished he weren’t his son. Albus’ heart pounded so hard he could hear it in his ears and he wanted nothing more than to cry and cry and cry.

Thriving with anger, Albus made the worst decision he’d ever made. Desperate to please his dad, to prove to him he wasn’t just an angry disappointment, he teamed up with a girl named Delphi and Scorpius to try and bring back Cedric Diggory. But travelling through time has it’s consequences, and by trying to save a boys life, they nearly destroyed the world. And by nearly destroying the world, he nearly destroyed Scorpius.

Albus didn’t understand why his grey-eyed best friend hugged him tightly as they emerged from the lake. They’d only just seen each other, but to Scorpius it had been weeks because he’d been trapped in a world without Albus. Later, Albus would find out that the moment they both emerged from the lake was the moment Scorpius realised he loved his best friend.

Now, Albus has to suffer the consequences. He’s racked with constant guilt and anxiety. Nightmares cloud his sleep of Delphi, of his grandparents dying and his dad sobbing, of Scorpius’ screams as he suffers through the Cruciatus Curse.

That was a sound he’d never escape.

Especially when he hears it nearly every night.

 

* * *

 

When Albus was fifteen years old the guilt of hearing his best friends screams every night was almost torturous. He could do nothing to comfort him but hold him as he cries through his nightmares, mumbling about how he’s terrified that one day he’ll wake up without him. Albus promises him he’ll never leave again.

That’s when Albus realises he’s in love with his best friend.

He tells Scorpius he’ll never leave and finds himself meaning it. He finds himself wondering what would happen if they ever were separated again and knows he doesn’t like the answer. He liked his life too much with Scorpius in it, and he knows he’d never want to leave.

And that was love, right?

He never got the chance to tell him, because Scorpius beat him to it.

“I have something to tell you,” Scorpius stated one night, when Albus had crawled into his bed to comfort him from a nightmare.

“You can tell me anything,” Albus assured, because they could.

“I’m scared you’ll hate me.”

“I could never.”

“I love you.”

Albus’ heart froze in his chest. For sure, he wasn’t hearing those words. For sure, Scorpius meant them platonically. He never let himself believe that he meant it as anything more than just friends when he replied:

“I love you, too.” There was no use lying.

“No, like, love love. As in, more than friends.”

Albus had never smiled so wide. He looked to Scorpius, who was refusing to meet his eye. Instead, his captivating grey eyes were trained on the canopy of Albus’ bed. Albus leaned in and told him: “me too” and kissed him softly.

Scorpius kissed him back.

 

* * *

 

When Albus was sixteen years old he realised why no place ever felt like a home. Because his home was a person and Scorpius was his person.

And his mother told him that you can’t make people into homes, because they are ever-changing and flow like rivers. She didn’t listen when he told her that Scorpius wasn’t like that. She didn’t believe him when he told her that _he_ was also Scorpius’ home. She said a home is in your own heart not someone else’s, and he told her that Scorpius was his heart.

To him a home was big grey eyes and cherry blossom lips. It was star-gazing and pumpkin pasties. It was pepper imps and chocolate frogs. It was spending time with the one person in this entire world that didn’t make you feel like a complete failure.

It was that same year he told his father on his desires to become a magizoologist, and not follow in his Auror footsteps. He wanted to be like his Uncle Charlie, after all, he was already like him in so many ways. His father told him he was being ridiculous, and that magizoology was a complete waste of time.

So, he asked his uncle and his uncle told him he could be whatever he wanted to be, despite his fathers’ protests. But the thing was: Albus couldn’t be. Albus was Harry Potters’ son and there were certain expectations that came with that. Expectations like becoming an Auror, or a professional Quidditch player. Expectations like dating girls or at least _not_ dating your fathers’ high-school nemesis’ son. Albus was nothing if not a disappointment.

And mostly it hurt. It hurt because he wanted to be his own person. He didn’t want to be told what he could and could not do. He will never be enough for his father. He will never meet the worlds expectations. So, he didn’t.

 

* * *

 

When Albus was seventeen years old his best friend proposed to him. They were a year away from graduation and Albus felt for sure his parents would scold him for getting engaged so young, but Scorpius was his love, his life, his home.

So, naturally, he said yes.

It happened one night in the dark of their dormitory. Scorpius crawled into Albus’ bed and cried, though Albus had no idea why. He never bothered asking, knowing Scorpius would talk about it eventually, and instead held his best friend like he had so many times before until he stopped shaking.

“What’s going to happen when we graduate?” Scorpius asked in a low tone once he’d stopped crying.

“We become adults,” Albus joked.

“To us?”

“Nothing. Nothing’s going to change.”

“Or everything will.”

“Not as long as I have you. Not as long as I have my home.”

“Will you marry me?”

Albus gasped. Physically gasped. The words were so quiet and so timid, but fierce at the same time. Scorpius lifted his head from Albus’ chest and bore his grey-eyes into Albus’ green. He could hardly see the colour in the darkness, but Albus didn’t mind because he had it committed to memory.

“Yes.”

And he meant it.

When he was young, he never believed he’d ever make a friend outside his ferret, Klaus. He never dreamed of walking onto the Hogwarts train that very first day and meeting his soulmate. Things like that just didn’t happen to Albus Severus Potter. He was different, an outsider, and firmly believed he was destined to be lonely. But he wasn’t. He had Scorpius. Sweet, kind, loving, actual ball of sunshine Scorpius. And even though they’d had a rough run, they would always have each other.

Until the very end.

 

* * *

 

When Albus was eighteen years old he graduated Hogwarts with a full scholarship to train in magizoology and a silver band on his finger. He was doing two things his father never approved of: working with magical creatures and marrying his best friend. He would do them despite the protests.

Because they had come this far, and Albus would never let anything stop them again.

Of course, his father came around. They loved Scorpius, they just thought they were too young. But then, they knew what they’d been through and both Harry and Ginny realised they were truly meant for each other. As for magical creatures thing… well… they’ll get over it.

Things were perfect. Away from Hogwarts they were free from the bullies, from the stress, but not from everything. They were weighed down with their new jobs. They were weighed down by the press wanting to know everything that the son of The Chosen One and the son of an ex-death eater were doing. They never believed it could happen: A Potter and a Malfoy. They printed lies about them, about how they would never last, about how their relationship was built on lies and manipulation.

Scorpius had grown stronger since the death of his mum and their return from time, but his fiancé was so incredibly sensitive. He broke down to Albus one night preaching about how he never understood how he could ever love him. Albus told him the truth and hoped it would be enough.

“Scorpius, you’re perfect. And I know you’ve never believed anyone could love you, but I do. You deserve to be chosen undoubtedly over and over, not merely considered. I choose you every damn day.”

Maybe they were different. Maybe Albus wasn’t like his father and was a walking, talking disappointment. Maybe Scorpius destroyed all expectations of him by being kind and the world still tried to break him. Maybe the rumours and lies and pain was worth everything as long as they had each other. And they would always have each other. No matter the consequence, no matter the pain. They would both rather die than lose each other.

So, they destroyed the world’s expectations. They loved each other harder than any two people had ever loved before. They treated each other with kindness and respect. They supported each other through everything. They held each other when they cried and laughed with each other when they were happy. Albus was filled with nothing but joy when those grey eyes lit up with joy, and he thanked Astoria Malfoy for travelling the world to find the stars to put in his eyes.

They were invincible, unformidable. With Scorpius, Albus was a king. With Albus, Scorpius was a king. Together, they ruled their own little world with the kindness in their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know :))


End file.
